OC Hunger Games
by Tigersong19
Summary: I decided that I would shove a bunch of my characters into fighting to the death in their own Hunger Games XD PLEASE NOTE: I only have this as a Crossover because three of the characters selected are The Mortal Instruments OC's, and I'm not using any of the characters from The Hunger Games nor The Mortal Instruments. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just to clarify, even though I have this set as a crossover, this is all my OC's. I'm just setting 24 of them through a Hunger Games, three of which are TMI(The Mortal Instruments) OC's. I'm sorry if it's confusing, but I will try my best to say at least a little about every character. Also, I'm trying to not to use any Hunger Games characters (I'm horrible with others' characters..) and so will be slightly different from The Hunger Games. Again, sorry for the confusion, I'll try to have as many similarities as possible.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own neither the Mortal Instruments nor The Hunger Games, however awesome that would be.**

Evey character created by Tigersong19 within the last half year, with the exception of a few who have been around for a few years, stand crowded in her back yard, some rubbing their eyes or grumbling or a mixture of the two, because six a.m. was not kind to any of them.

On the porch that overlooked the yard and would serve as a stage, stand Tigersong19 herself. Their writer was fussing nervously with a microphone and grinning like a manic, obviously enjoying her characters' discomfort. She clapped her hands together once for their attention, nearly dropping the microphone in the process. When she had recovered enough to chuckle and manage an, "Okay!" silence had fallen over the characters like a heavy blanket. Tigersong cleared her throat.

"Anyways, welcome to the first and maby only," the characters groaned at this, "OC Hunger Games! 24 of you lucky bastards will be selected as tributes to get thrown into the arena, where you will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Or none," she adds, "If you decide to follow in Katniss's and Peeta's example. Now, since my reasons for doing this is basically because I got bored, I'll just skip the video and get straight into the name-drawing."

She set the microphone down then and produced a large glass mixing bowl, filled to the brim with folded up slips of paper. She plunged her hand in and came back up with a small fistful of now slightly crushed paper. Setting the bowl down so she could take the microphone back and tuck it awkwardly under an arm, she unfolded the first slip of paper. "Rebecca Andrade!"

The little blonde girl in question swore loud enough for even Tigersong to hear, yelling profanity-riddled protests until her fellow characters shoved her up the stairs to join her author.

"Oh you'll be _fine!_" Tigersong rolled her eyes and clamped her on the back hard enough that the girl stumbled. She unfolded the next sheet of paper. "Kei Hele!"

The curly-haired brunette girl's eyes grew huge. Much to the horror of her three older siblings, she mounted the stairs and joined Becca(Rebecca, in case anyone was confused) hiding towards the back of the porch.

"Misa Hosoda!"

No reaction was evoked by the tall, green-eyed Japanese girl's climbing the stairs except from her twin sister Ito, who laughed at the other tribute's misfortune. Well, she did until the next name was called.

"Ito Hosoda!"

The laughter immediately stopped while both twin's eyes got huge, and Ito is trembling slightly as she too climbs the stairs to join her sister.

"The trip-" Tigersong cuts off to peer closer at the paper. "Did all three of you write your names on this?!"

"If one of us goes," Rori begins and locks her arms with her Baek's and Abayomi's. "So do we all!" The other two finish.

Tigersong rolls her eyes. "Ladies and gentleman, the triplets!"

And names were called from there.

"Deliana Highsword!"

"Aedan!"

"Akira Thomas!"

"Haden Brandenburg!"

"Cliff Dawnhallow!"  
"Emery Ashweather!"

"Dakara Hele!"

"Laron Smith!"

"Olive Sutton!"

"Moriah Trice!"

"Kala White!"

"Wrath!"

"Pandora!"

"Alaric Garret!"

"Esha Thomas!"

"Skylar Eymann!"

"Chase Reeves!"

Once this was over and several stunned or angry faces looked up at her, Tigersong allowed herself a chuckle. "This ought to be exciting."

**AN: The next chapter will be a bit of information about these characters.**


	2. Stuff you need to know about characters

**As promised, here's a bit of information about each character. If you already know the characters (you know who you are..) you can go ahead and skip it. There's nothing here that you don't already know.  
**

**Rebecca(Becca) Andrade- **A Changeling- Half Fae half Human- girl. She takes more after her human parent than her Fae one, the only difference being her height (3'11"), her stunning temper and her eyes, which often churn with different shades of blue. The speed of said churning depends on her mood. She has a long scar diagonal across her face from right eyebrow to curl around the left side of her lip, as well as smaller scars on her cheekbones, forearms, and a good portion of her thighs. She has an Italian dagger named Sora, and

**Kei Hele**- Pronounced Key He-Lee. She is a member of the Hele family, one of the two more powerful Gifted families in Cartersville. Her Gift is control over the element air.

**Ito and Misa Hosoda- **Born 1,283 years ago, these two girls are Level L vampires and are capable of pretty much..anything. And I mean _anything._ However, each girl prefers her own way of fighting. Power Limits will be put on them for this :P

**The triplets: Rori, Baek, and Abayomi Trice- **These three are practically inseparable...you never get one without the other two. They are members of the Trice family, one of two of the more powerful families in Cartersville. Rori's Gift is to read a person's deepest fear through a touch, Abayomi's is desires, and Baek's is secrets. All three Dream Weave.

**Deliana Highsword- **One of my three Mortal Instruments OC's! She lived in Idris with her adopted brother Emery Ashweather and his Parabatai Cliff Dawnhallow until the Mortal War, after which they fled to the institute in Atlanta to live with Amanda Youngblood and her husband Joseph.

**Aedan- **Genetically spliced with vampire DNA as an embryo, he's seventeen years old, looks fourteen, and has the mentality of ten. He also has an alternate personality appropriately named Diablo who tends to show his psychotic masochistic/sadistic self whenever Aedan is too stressed or unhappy.

**Akira Thomas- **Just your average sixteen year old human girl, and incredibly overprotective of her older brother Esha.

**Esha Thomas- **The older eighteen year old brother of Akira. Was sexually abused by his mother from the time he was six until he was seventeen. He has a mental/memory block against it, but certain things can trigger the memories.

**Emery Ashweather- **Another mortal instruments OC! Adopted brother of Deliana Highsword, pretty much the same information as her. His Parabatai is Cliff Dawnhallow.

**Cliff Dawnhallow- **Last Mortal Instruments OC! Same information as Deliana and Emery.

**Dakara Hele- **Another member of the Hele family and Kei's cousin. Her Gift is causing someone pain through eye contact at will.

**Laron Smith- **Becca's adopted father and the man who saved her from death after the apocalypse.

**Moriah Trice- **Another member of the Trice family and the triplet's cousin. I'ma surprise you with her Gift :D (Mostly because I have no idea how to explain it..)

**Kala White- **A Throwback, or a person who has been reincarnated over and over for a specific purpose since the very beginning.

**Wrath- **One of my seven deadly sins characters. As Wrath, he's quite tall and could possibly have a temper like Becca's.

**Pandora- **A part-demon, majority-Dancer girl. A Dancer being a human who is blessed with a smooth, graceful fighting style, hence the name. Anyone who knows her true name can bend her to their will.

**Alaric Garret- **A boy who has a bit of a past with Becca. In short: he gave her those scars. The two often try to strangle each other on sight, though they haven't seen each other in awhile.

**Skylar(Sky) Eymann- **One of four werewolves in her pack. I have no idea what else to say about her, other than she's shy.

**Haden Brandenburg- **Quite possibly my most annoying character ever, and just your average human girl.

**Chase Reeves- **My second most annoying character. He has this strange fettish for himself, though why my friends like him is a mystery to me...Chase can heal others.

**AN: I should probably go into more detail..but..meh. I'm lazy with these things, so you'll have to read personalities and appearances for yourself.**


	3. Last Visits

**AN: I'm only going to do five visits, since I don't feel like doing 24. And then some characters wouldn't have anyone visiting them anyway, so..yeah..**

Becca

Becca didn't want anyone to visit her.

What she wanted was to sit there with her head in her hands and wallow in self-pity until it was time to leave. But the door opened anyway, and in stepped Eri.

"Nalani and Aikya went to visit Laron, Iggy and Naari's with Akira and Gawaine and Mami are with Esha," Eri immediately, probably to explain why it was only him visiting her, but Becca flinched nonetheless.

She would have to fight her adoptive father. The man who saved her her life, trained her, and took care of her for two years. So she was dreading the moment where his life would have to ebb away at her hands or, more likely, her life at his. Maybe she would get lucky and someone else would kill him before she had to.

Because Becca didn't plan to lose.

"I'm..uh..Sorry.." He awkwardly reached and patted the smaller girl's arm, but Becca jerked away and glared bloody murder at the blue-eyed boy, who sighed.

"Good luck, Becca. You'll need it."

Kei Hele

Kei had been struggling with tears when her two older sisters and brother were let in.

She was immediately crushed against her oldest sister Hisa, who was also plainly struggling not to cry as she held her youngest sibling. Hisa never cried.

"You have to win." Hisa choked as Kei buried her face in her shoulder to avoid looking at Pyre or Tatsu, both of which had joined the hug on either side. "Do you hear me? Kei Aamori Hele, if anyone comes out of that arena it has to be you. We can't lose any more family."

Too upset to point out that Dakara was family too, Kei nods. They stay like that until it's time for them to leave.

Moriah Trice

Moriah wasn't at all surprised to see that it would be Mavric that had come to bid her farewell. The Trice Heir leaned against the wall and regarded her with calm, unworried eyes, saying nothing.

"Not going to visit your fiance, I see," Moriah commented, meaning Kei. She leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other and watched her much older cousin, who simply shrugged.

"She's not my fiance anymore. Trevon and Aki are arranging a different marriage for me as we speak."

"Typical," Moriah sighs, "Do you know who it is you are to marry then?"

"No, but I'm expecting Tatsu or Hisa."

"I see."

The two were silent after that for what seemed like a long time, but really couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

"You're not scared?"

Was that a hint of fear Moriah detected in her cousin's voice? She searched his face for any trace of the emotion she did not usually associate with Mavric, and found none.

"No."

Aedan

"Are you going to be okay?" Seren gripped Aedan's hands and searched his eyes intently with her slit-pupiled amber ones. "Diablo isn't bothering you? I know you're stressed."

Aedan shook his head.

He was lying. Diablo, sensing his stressed apprehension and anxiety, nagged at the corners of his thoughts, already pestering him for control. Diablo knew that once they were in the arena Aedan wouldn't be able to keep him back, and it made him afraid. Afraid of what his other self would do.

But he wouldn't tell Seren that. It would make her afraid too, and Aedan didn't want her to be afraid. So he gave her his most convincing smile and said, "I'll be fine."

And then it was time for her to go away.

Sky(Skylar Eymann, in case any of you were confused)

The door flung open, and before Sky could so much as look up Ava had all but crushed her in a hug, burying her face in Sky's shoulder.

Elle and Evin had come too. So the entire pack came to say good-bye.

Ava didn't say anything, just clung to her like the world depended on it. Elle was actually the first to say anything.

"There will be vampires," Sky released her cousin to look up into the hard, scarred face of her Alpha. "And weapons will most likely be silver. Steer clear of both. Once it starts, I want you to Change and run away as fast as you can. Find somewhere safe to hide, wait the Games out. I know you know how to survive in the wilderness. Don't die."

And with one last hair ruffle from Evin, they were gone.


End file.
